


A Ticklish Scout

by orphan_account



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sniperscout - Freeform, Tickles, it gets kinda sexual tbfh, speeding bullet, uhhh, v v gay sex, yeah another short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine that Person A of your OTP is kissing B’s body all over, but B keeps ruining the mood by giggling due to their excessive ticklishness.<br/>Okay so I found this prompt and thought it would be cute to do?? I'll make a second chapter for it if you guys want, since I'm stuck in a block right now for my current wip. Uhh so yeah enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scout had taken up Sniper’s offer in going to his camper for the evening. He usually would hang out there after the day’s battle. They’d talk over coffee, listen to the radio for a moment, then go to dinner and either part or decide to spend the night together. Usually the latter, though. 

Dinner was over though, and the two went back to the marksman’s camper and snuggled up while the radio played softly. Sniper’s hands were idly running over the scout’s body. Scout’s stomach and chest being caressed lightly as Sniper placed light kisses against the runners neck. The grin that Scout had plastered on his face was slightly deterred when Sniper bit down lightly onto the junction of Scout’s neck and shoulder.

The runner ground his hips back against his lover and chuckled when Sniper gave out a low groan.  
  
“Hell, Snipes, if you wanted me you jus’ hadda ask.” Scout’s tongue was poking out slightly as he grinned again. Sniper hummed and moved the two so Scout was lying on his back for the taller male to ravish his smaller partner.  
  
“You wanna have some fun love?” Sniper’s own grin was borderline predatory. He placed a few kisses to Scout’s neck and jaw before running his hands up Scout’s thighs.  
  
“What kinda fun?” Scout asked and ran his hands through Sniper’s short hair.  
  
“Hold ya arms ‘bove ya head an’ leave ‘em there. Take ‘em down an’ you don’t get a reward.” 

Scout nodded, his arms going up over his head and grinning a bit smugly, “And what exactly is my reward?”  
“Be good an’ you’ll find out.” Sniper pecked Scout’s lips quickly before moving back down to his neck. He kissed at the bite he left on Scout’s neck that would definitely leave a mark later. One that he wouldn’t be able to fully cover until he went through respawn. Probably the only thing they both disliked about the system. 

The Aussie made his way from Scout’s neck to his shoulders and up his arms. The Bostonians fingers twitched and flexed with every kiss that Sniper left against his arms. Wanting desperately to move his arms and grip the other, to run his hands over the scarred body. But he didn’t dare move his arms.  
“Havin’ a hard time Roo?” Sniper chuckled and moved to the other arm, starting at Scout’s wrist to go back to his shoulders before stopping again to watch the smaller male. 

Scout’s face was flushed, his bottom lip stuck between his teeth, making his bucked teeth even more prominent looking than what they already were.  
  
“I didn’t say you couldn’t speak.” Sniper chuckled and kissed Scout’s jaw.  
  
“I know, just- hard. To focus.” Scout whined and clenched his hands into fists, letting out a long sigh from his nose.  
  
“Need me t’stop?” Sniper asked teasingly as he ran his hands over Scout’s thighs lightly.  
  
“No! No don’t stop, please.” He gasped and dropped his hands down slightly as if to hold onto Sniper’s shoulders before catching himself and lifting them back to their original spot, “Okay. I’m good. I’m okay.” Scout mumbled and smiled up at Sniper. 

Sniper just nodded and kissed at Scout’s collar bone, his teeth scraping against the flesh harshly. When Sniper made his way to the runner’s ribs, the mood changed slightly. Scout had tensed up, his lip being worried between his teeth as his face contorted into something that almost resembled pain.  
_‘Kid’s prob’ly just trying to focus.’_ Sniper thought before continuing his movements, leaving light nips against the ribcage. Which is when he heard the slight snort. 

That was definitely new. Not something the runner usually did when the two were gonna get down to it.  
“You okay love?” Sniper asked and looked up at him with a confused look. Scout just nodded, taking another deep breath, “Yep, fine.” He mumbled and clasped his hands together above his head to keep them at least a bit occupied. 

When Sniper continued, he made notes about what spots made Scout tense up and which ones made small whines or gasps escape the other. It was weird getting two different responses at times. Though, he was leaning more towards making Scout tense, his body betraying him as he tried to hold in the laughs that desperately wanted to escape. 

Once at Scout’s legs, it was close to impossible to keep the giggles in. Sniper had started at Scout’s ankle, which didn’t do too much, but as he went up, Scout found it harder and harder to contain his laughs. Grinning, Sniper’s grip on Scout’s leg tightened a bit, placing kisses under the runner’s knees, which, surprisingly were very very ticklish. Scout had flailed helplessly now, his laughs echoing off the walls of the campervan. 

“Snipes c’mon man stop- I can’t handle this-” Scout gasped. Sniper was surprised to see that Scout had still had his hands over his head. But, the sniper had complied. He dropped Scout’s leg and moved back up to the runner’s ribs.  
“C’mon love, this ain’t anything too bad is it?” Sniper grinned up at Scout before he kissed again at another ticklish spot on the ribs of his slightly younger lover. Scout’s back arched harshly as he gasped, his legs pushing at Sniper weakly.

“Oh my gawd Sniper really don’t- you’re gonna kill me man, you can’t do this to me.” He whined and struggled to keep Sniper’s lips away from him. Though, once he felt a pair of lips reach this spot right under his belly button he couldn’t help himself anymore. His hands darted down to Sniper’s hair and yanked softly, a gasp escaping both of them. Scout because of how sensitive that spot is, and Sniper due to his hair getting pulled. 

“Alright- Alright Roo.” Sniper laughed and moved off of Scout and felt the hands move from his hair, one staying to soothe the hair down, and scratch lightly at the marksman’s head in apology.  
  
“Sorry.” Scout mumbled and kept scratching at Sniper’s head. He was breathing a little unevenly, due to the excessive laughing and struggling.  
  
“Don’t even worry about it love.” Sniper chuckled and kissed softly at Scout’s hip, “How ‘bout we continue what we started though, yeah?” He smirked and rolled over so he was between the Scout’s thighs once more, though with a much different intent than before. 

“Only if you promise no more teasing.” Scout grinned and ran his hand over Sniper’s cheek and along the scar that their Spy had put on the BLU Sniper, and thus, onto the RED Sniper as well; though, no one really understood why.  
“No promises.” The man grinned wolfishly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of help with this because I do not normally write sin so shoutout to my bff/writing bud/beta reader for helping me with the said sin.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know I promised this to be posted on Wednesday (it is now technically Thursday for us in the East Coast). But hey, I had to wait until 11pm to wait for Medic to go live on Facebook so 1v1 me srubs (no jk ily all).

Sniper _had_ said no promises. And Sniper was usually a man of his word. Scout’s wrists were currently caught in one of Sniper’s hands as he was still getting ravished by the other’s mouth. The runner’s legs were firmly wrapped around the marksman’s middle, holding him close as his neck was attacked by the Australian. 

It was no secret to Sniper that Scout had many sensitive areas on his neck. Especially in the spot right under his left ear. 

As soon as Sniper nipped at the sensitive spot, Scout let out a quiet whine. His arm’s attempting to break free from the other’s hold, but to no avail.  
  
“C’mon Snipes move on already _please_.” Scout practically begged. His voice was already cracking, due to their earlier actions.  
  
“Aww love. Don’t you remember what happens to those who don’t follow rules?” The low guttural mumble that Sniper was using was making Scout melt into a pile of putty. His breath hitching slightly as Sniper ground his hips against Scout’s.  
  
“You aren’t gonna get a reward so easy. Lucky I’m still givin’ ya one.” The hunter chuckled and pulled away from Scout, releasing his wrists. 

Scout looked at him with a confused look. Sniper wasn’t just gonna end it here right? Sniper grabbed Scout by his hips and moved them both so they were in the position that they were in when they first started this whole ordeal.  
  
“Snipes I swear to god if you decide to just fuckin’ sleep on me-” Scout was cut off when Sniper pressed his hand against Scout’s clothed erection. The complaint was turned into a groan as his hips involuntarily bucked into Sniper’s hand. He didn’t need to look at the Aussie to know that there was a shit eating grin on his face. Mostly because he could feel it against his shoulder as there were a few kisses being placed there. 

This wasn’t something Scout was expecting. He was expecting a more domineering Sniper than what was being presented. He was being too gentle, his words from earlier not matching his current actions. Scout was on edge now. Waiting for the sniper to stop his movements, to change his attitude at any moment. But it didn’t seem to happen. Scout went completely lax when he felt his partners hand dip down into his boxers and wrap around his dick. 

That though, was short lived. Only a few strokes and the warm hand was gone. Scout growled which changed to a quiet whine as he pretty much felt Sniper leave him with no more contact.  
  
“Need somethin’?” Sniper asked in probably the cockiest way possible, “You look a bit tense there.” He chuckled and nuzzled the spot under Scout’s ear.  
  
“What do you want?” He was using _that voice_ again.  
  
“I want you to quit teasing me and just move on already.” Scout mumbled and leaned into Sniper’s body. His back being flush against Sniper’s chest. With the closeness he could feel how hard Sniper really was. Maybe he still had a chance to turn this arou-

His thoughts again were cut off when Sniper moved to quickly pin Scout down to the bed. Scout’s face was pressed into the pillows as Sniper towered over him.  
  
“I saw somethin’ up there workin’. What’re you thinkin’ of?” Sniper grinned and ground his hips against Scout’s ass.  
  
“Weren’t thinkin’ of gettin’ away from your punishment were ya?” The steadiness and tone of Sniper’s voice sent chills down the younger man’s back, his toes curling and a muffled moan escaping him. He couldn’t stand that voice. It was going to be the death of him. 

Scout swallowed past the lump in his throat and looked over his shoulder at Sniper with a pleading look. He wasn’t gonna last much longer if the teasing kept up, then a whole new form of teasing would take its place.  
  
“Snipes, please.” Scout sighed and thrust back against Sniper. Their hips falling into a slow and steady rhythm. Sniper’s hands were back to being gentle. 

His hands were soft against Scout’s back and shoulders. Fingertips running slowly down Scout’s spine, eliciting a shiver and soft whine from him.  
  
“That didn’t answer my question.” Sniper mumbled and ran his hands over Scout’s sides on their way back up.  
  
“Fffuh-” Scout gasped, his hands gripping whatever they could reach, which happened to be the pillow his face was burried into.  
  
“Speak up love.” Sniper nipped Scout’s neck, making another mark to be left over until respawn catches it.  
  
“Fuck me goddammit please-” Scout practically sobbed out as his hips faltered in the slow rhythm that Sniper had somehow been able to keep going. He could feel Sniper’s smug grin on his neck as he plead.  
  
“Since you asked so nicely.” He grinned and reached under the pillow to feel for the small bottle that usually resided there. 

For some reason, this usually, was not now.  
  
“Scout, where’s the- oh.” Sniper mumbled as Scout tossed the bottle back to him.  
  
“Didn’t want it falling.” The runner chuckled softly and turned a bit to face Sniper.

The two were pretty cramped in the small space, really. Sniper’s back was pressed up against the top of the campervan as he sat up (if you could dare call it that) and Scout was still lying prone beneath Sniper’s weight. The bottle was set down by Sniper’s leg as his hands made their way to Scout’s hips. 

Scout’s and Sniper’s boxers were discarded as quickly as they could’ve been in the crowded space. Albeit it was quite clumsy and Sniper got elbowed in the stomach, but they both managed to make it work somehow. Scout had made his way onto his back during the ordeal and propped himself up on his forearms. 

Sniper picked up the bottle again and opened it. He poured a more than decent amount in his hands, always making sure Scout would be comfortable. Prep was never something to mess around with; something Scout had learned when he was still back in Boston. Sniper was also pretty good at teasing the other when it came to prepping. He usually took as much time as Scout would allow him. The marksman would lean over the scout, whisper sweet nothings into his ear as he stretched the other out. 

He knew that would drive the runner mad. The moan that left Scout’s lips could’ve been considered borderline pornographic. Then again, given the situation the two were in, it didn’t seem like it would matter too much.  
  
“Snipes c’mon man.” Scout gasped and let out another loud moan as his prostate was assaulted, “Unless you want th _is to end soon_ -” He keened, “-I’d suggest you stop.” Scout finished off through gritted teeth. 

Sniper chuckled in response and placed a chaste kiss to Scout’s lips, “‘Course love.” He mumbled and removed his fingers from his lover. Scout let out a quiet whine as he was left completely empty until he heard Sniper’s quiet sigh of what was most likely relief.

Snipes was used to seeing Scout in this kind of position. Desperate for him, raring to go, and it always sparked a mischievousness side to Sniper that was rarely seen by the other team mates.  
  
“ _Snipes_ ,” Scout growled. He was starting to actually get pissed now and Sniper snapped back to reality. He had a bad habit of focusing in on the little details, dawdling, probably because he was always used to getting a closer look through his scope.

Scout ran his fingers through Sniper’s hair lightly before latching on towards the ends, giving a sharp tug. “Jesus _Christ_ are you _tryin’ t’kill me_ or somethin’?!” The runner quipped with a slight frown on his face.

The marksman let out a low growl and held onto Scout’s hips harshly. Without another word between the two Sniper quickly thrusted into the runner. To say Scout wasn’t prepared for that was a bit of an understatement; a cry mixed with a little pain, a lot of pleasure, and obvious surprise escaped him.  
  
At least Sniper had the decency to wait a moment for Scout to get adjusted. When Scout gave the okay Sniper had wasted no time in starting off with a brutal pace. With the height of the van, and the placing of the bunk, Sniper really had no choice but to lean over Scout. His body was being held up by his arms as he loomed over his lover. 

Scout wrapped his legs around Sniper’s waist to help support himself. If anyone else had heard the moan Scout had released, they’d think he was getting murdered. But Sniper? He knew that one pretty well. 

To add to the harsh thrusts, Sniper felt Scout’s hips beginning to move in tandem with his own. They were in perfect sync with each other, at least, until Sniper started whispering praises into Scout’s ear. The Bostonian’s hips faltered and he let out a wanton moan. His hands grasped at Sniper’s shoulders and he raked his nails down the Aussie’s back.

A wicked grin spread its way across Sniper’s face as he rediscovered his favorite pastime- making Scout scream in pleasure.  
  
“Jesus _Christ_ , Roo, you’re toeier than a Roman sandal.” Sniper chuckled breathlessly into his lover’s ear causing him to shiver. Scout could barely register what Sniper had just said, let alone comprehend it, “Moanin like a two buck Moll.” 

Scout was losing his cool. He could hardly make out any coherent word and here Sniper was, running his mouth like he was doing a friggin’ motormouth impression. That was Scout’s job and he’d be damned if he’d let some quiet ass sniper take that from him. Especially when all he wanted was to reach the grand goddamned finale!

Though, with Sniper dirty talking into his ear and the relentless pace they were going, it wasn’t too far off anymore. Scout raked his nails down Sniper’s back once more, his own back arching from the immense pleasure.  
  
“Bloody Christ, Scout-” Sniper groaned and curled one of his fists into the sheets balled up and thrown off to the side of his bunk. Now it was the Aussie’s turn to bite his lips, holding back until Scout finished. 

Scout was too much though. The heat, the tightness, hell the _sounds_ were driving Sniper to insanity. He couldn’t hold back. With a few more deep thrusts aimed directly (or at least as close as he could) at Scout’s prostate, he came, buried deep in the scout’s ass. A low growl had emerged from his throat as he bit harshly at Scout’s shoulder. Not enough to draw blood, of course, but enough for Scout to still get off on the pleasure.  
  
“ _Oh fuck_ -” Scout whined and arched his back again, his hand was stroking furiously at his own cock, and Sniper’s hand joining it soon after. It hardly took any time at all to finish off Scout anyways. With only a few pumps, he came over his stomach and both of their hands. 

Sniper had silenced most of Scout’s moan with a deep kiss. Sniper learned early on that it was best to probably keep Scout’s mouth as occupied as possible during sex if he could. He lived up to his name as being the loudest on the team, no matter the occasion. 

After a moment of stillness from the two, aside from them kissing, Sniper pulled out of the smaller male; both shivering from overstimulation. And, just then, Sniper had fallen down onto Scout. Very ungraciously at that.  
  
“Holy shit Snipes.” Scout grunted as he pushed Sniper off of himself, “Didn’ think you had it in ya. Don’t see how that was a punishment though.”  
  
“Shut it, brat.” He mumbled with a smile. He never usually meant the names he called Scout. 

“Seriously though. You really know how t’ treat a guy.” Scout laughed. His loud, bubbly, almost infectious laugh made Sniper smile even wider.  
  
“Well, they don’t call me a sharpshooter for nothin’ love.” He quipped and sat up slightly, “Let’s get washed up, lad.”  
  
“Sounds good. I can feel this shit runnin’ down my thighs and it doesn’t really feel as pleasant as you’d think man.” Scout grimaced slightly.  
  
“Nah, mate. I get it.” He winked at the scout and hopped off the bunk carefully, casually slipping on his boxers as he went to wet down a cloth to clean them both up with.  
  
“Wait- _what_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Sniper ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
